


Mockery pt. 2

by liz_the_terrible



Series: Mockery [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_the_terrible/pseuds/liz_the_terrible
Summary: In this world, people are marked with the last words their soulmates will ever say to them. Izaya's are a bruise on his heart that he can never show.





	Mockery pt. 2

Izaya had a birthmark like an ink stain lurking behind his left ear. It was sloppy looking, as if it was written by someone in a violent rage. The mark bearing nothing but Izaya's own name didn't used to sit on a raised, marred patch of flesh; in his youth, he spent hours trying to burn, carve, or tear the mark from his skin only for it to return a darker shade of purple. Nothing would erase this thing that railed against everything he believed in.  
  
According to legend, these common marks were shaped as the last words your soul mate would ever say to you. Some people had scars, some had freckle patterns, Izaya had a birthmark that resembled a bruise. For a boy who refused to believe in fate and soul mates—a boy who believed only in the power of human choice—being branded with this word felt like the universe itself was mocking him.

* * *

"I always wondered what yours said, Izaya." Shinra asked one day during lunch in high school.

Izaya wasn't inclined to answer, but he decided it couldn't hurt: "It's nothing special, it just says my name."

Shinra made a show of being disappointed, "That's so common, though! I thought yours would be something interesting like, 'give me back my money' or 'You set me up?' or 'Die, you fl—"

Izaya interrupted him with a laugh, "Sorry to disappoint you, Shinra, but it is what it is, I can't do anything about it."

"Wanna know what mine says?" Shinra asked with a fire in his eye, "I'll tell you anyway, it says 'follow me'. What do you think that means? Do you think it means my dear Celty will whisk me away into the afterlife?"

Izaya sighed, "Who cares what it means? All these stupid things mean is that free will doesn't exist. In order for the marks to exist, someone or something must know every decision, every detail of our lives. When you think about it, our decisions have already been made for us. We are just playing a game the universe already knows the end of; we're actors in a world-wide play, our lines are already written, our actions already known, we just have to live it, whether we like it or not." He paused, "But we don't know the next steps, and that's what makes humans interesting. We have evidence nothing is truly by choice and yet humans agonize over the smallest decisions. No matter how little free-will humans have, they are still so fascinating to watch."

* * *

Years later, Izaya found himself in a fight for his life. The monster was unusually silent as he managed to outmaneuver everything Izaya threw at him. Only once during their battle did Shizuo speak. It was only to call out Izaya's name, one last time, before hitting him with an I-beam and sending him crashing through a window across the alley. As Izaya got up to run to their final battle ground, he felt a pain that went beyond his fresh bruises and broken bones. It was a pain that gripped his heart, a pain he tried to suffocate with hatred. A pain he couldn't feel if he wanted to survive this. When that monster had called out to him, something deep in the pit of Izaya's stomach made him realize he would never hear Shizuo say his name again.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering what Izaya's mark would say.


End file.
